


Кушать подано

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), xima_aka_madhatter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xima_aka_madhatter/pseuds/xima_aka_madhatter
Summary: Леди Кусланд мало того, что зачастила в Денерим, так еще и совершенно не соблюдает столовый этикет!
Relationships: Anora Mac Tir/Female Warden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Кушать подано

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: кинк/фетиш - food-kink

— Госпожа, не кажется ли Вам, что командор Серых Стражей зачастила с деловыми визитами в столицу? Хотя Его Величество наверняка будет рад, – банн Родерик внимательно взглянул королеве в глаза. 

Этот тощий, невыразительно-бледный человек испытывал необъяснимое удовольствие от попыток побольнее укусить Анору. Видимо, никто не рассказывал ему, что класть голову в пасть ко льву - не очень хорошая идея. 

Прошло уже несколько лет после завершения Мора, но досужие сплетни в дворцовых кулуарах не прекращались ни на минуту. Мор остался позади, а потому можно перестать делать реверансы в сторону Героини Ферелдена и вдоволь перемыть ей кости. Она навязала королеве брак с Серым Стражем, но и этого ей оказалось мало! Элисса Кусланд появлялась при дворе чуть ли не каждые пару месяцев и все прекрасно знали, зачем. Чтобы в очередной раз напомнить королеве о том, кому в действительности принадлежит король Алистер, кто на самом деле стоит за всей этой историей про счастливое замужество. 

Но это знать, а знать, как всем давно известно, довольной не бывает. Сами же ферелденцы искренне считали, что у них есть всё: мудрая и твердая правительница, мягкий, близкий к ним король, и овеянная ореолом славы победительница Мора. А знати вечно всё не нравится, так уж повелось. 

Анора смерила холодным, полным достоинства взглядом, банна Родерика, и ответила: 

— Мы обязаны Героине Ферелдена жизнями. Если вы забыли об этом, вы забыли, что вы ферелденец. 

Банн лишь криво усмехнулся. 

Глупец. Все они на самом деле глупцы. Но Анору вполне устраивала их глупость. Как и Элиссу. 

Страж-командор прибыла в Денерим вечером, как раз перед ужином. 

Алистер, конечно же, вышел её поприветствовать. Да, иногда он всё ещё злился на неё и эрла Эамона, но каждый раз при встрече совершенно об этом забывал. И даже острая обида из-за Логейна, оставшегося в живых, померкла, выцвела со временем. Или он просто сделался мудрей. 

— Ты вовремя. Вся свора милейших баннов собралась на ужин. Они будут в восторге от твоего приезда. 

— Алистер, мне кажется, или ты рассчитываешь на представление? 

— Прости, дорогая, но здесь порой скучнее, чем на службах в церкви. 

Тяжелые доспехи стража-командора бряцнули о пол. О, как Элисса ненавидела эту броню, но статус обязывал появляться в полном обмундировании по крайней мере в столице. Шелковое платье, любезно разложенное служанкой на постели, тоже не слишком вдохновляло, но на уступки пойти можно. По крайней мере, на такие незначительные. 

Каждый раз в Денериме она сбрасывала броню и куталась в шелка, словно настоящая леди. Будто не было всего прожитого – всех смертей, боли и потерь. Каждый раз, втискивая слишком широкие от тренировок с луком плечи в наряды модных фасонов, Элисса поражалась тому, что те сидят, как влитые. 

Густо-зеленый бархат с золотой вышивкой спадал тяжелыми складками, подчёркивал фигуру, приоткрывал декольте чуть больше, чем полагал этикет. Придирчиво осмотрев своё отражение, Элисса подколола густые каштановые волосы парой шпилек, добавила костяной гребень с изумрудами в прическу и осталась довольна – можно было спускаться к столу, позлить знать. 

— Страж-командор, леди Элисса Кусланд, — хорошо поставленным голосом произнёс герольд. 

Элисса почувствовала на себе десятки взглядов и удушливую волну неприязни. Так всегда происходит, когда война оканчивается: герои вдруг становятся обычными ненужными людьми. Лишними, постоянно напоминающими одним своим видом о произошедшем: о допущенных ошибках, об упущенных возможностях, о смерти и ужасе. Никто не хочет вспоминать о таком. Все заслуги вдруг меркнут в глазах власть имущих, и вот уже просьбы вчерашней героини о снабжении оказываются где-то между жалобами крестьян на лесных духов и отчетами замковых библиотекарей, а отвага и целеустремленность вдруг превращаются в назойливость и упертость. И те, кто благоволил спасительнице вчера, сегодня готов её растоптать. Но не время думать об этом. Элисса приехала сюда не ради Алистера, не ради поставок для Амарантайна и просьб о помощи, она приехала к любимой женщине, с которой никогда не сможет быть вместе. 

Анора сидела во главе стола рядом с мужем и глядела на него с заботой и нежностью. За прошедшие годы они с Алистером здорово притерлись, вросли друг в друга, стали семьей. И Элисса была этому рада. Как и тому, что весь двор считал её любовницей короля, потому что это сберегало их с Анорой секрет. Она, несомненно, была любовницей, да вот только не короля, а королевы. 

Банны провожали Элиссу неодобрительными взглядами, тогда как их сыновья явно жаждали внимания Героини Ферелдена. Кусланд остро и ехидно ухмыльнулась – да начнется представление! 

Она прошла к Аноре, сделала идеальный реверанс, коснулась губами её ладони, поклонилась (совершенно непочтительно и явно недостаточно низко) Алистеру и устроилась по правую руку от королевы за широким длинным столом. Пронесся недовольный шепоток. Элисса приподняла бровь и обвела гостей насмешливым взглядом – никто из них ей не указ. 

Слуги подали еду, потекла неспешная до отупения светская беседа, от которой разыгрывалась мигрень. 

Элисса, презрев остатки светского протокола, выловила кусок мяса из супа пальцами и вонзилась в него зубами (кажется в этот момент орлейская жена банна Стоктона упала в обморок). Жирный, горячий бульон стекал по пальцам, которые Элисса облизывала мокрым розовым языком, глядя на короля и королеву. Конечно же, она смотрела на Анору, но двору легче считать, что этот взгляд для короля. 

Королева улыбнулась краешком губ, взглянула на мелькающие под языком пальцы, на то, как излишне долго и чувственно Элисса их вылизывает. И ей определенно это понравилось. И то, как двор при этом шептался, словно ветер пробегал по саду, понравилось не меньше. В этом было свое, совершенно безумное, изощренное удовольствие. 

Элисса вылизала пальцы дочиста. Слуги сменили блюда. Принесли фаршированных перепелов. Время превратилось в желе – движения все замедленные, тягучие. 

Анора смотрела, как Элисса, продолжая игнорировать столовое серебро, погружает пальцы в тушку перепела, пальцы входят в отверстие для фаршировки с влажным звуком. Аромат пряностей и бульона разносился над столом. Элисса медленно положила начинку на язык, опять облизала пальцы, провела ими по губам, собирая влагу. Банны глядели растерянно. За столом повисла гнетущая тишина. 

— Как идут дела в Амарантайне? – банн Родерик сочился издёвкой и презрением, нарушая неловкую тишину. 

— Лучше, чем ваш спор с банном Гринхиллом за пограничные территории, - Элисса смотрела Родерику в глаза, вгрызаясь в горячую птицу, медленно разрывая её на волокна, в глазах у неё читались неприкрытое превосходство, презрение и ехидство. 

— Для того, кто должен быть далек от политики, ваша осведомленность поражает, — зло бросил банн. 

— Для того, кто не в состоянии содержать собственный замок, вы слишком печетесь о дополнительных землях. 

— Да как вы смеете! – лицо у Родерика побагровело, он дёрнулся с места. — Вы забыли, где находитесь? 

Элисса жадно отпила вина, красная капля сорвалась из уголка губ и сбежала по шее, в ложбинку груди, Анора заёрзала нетерпеливо. 

– Леди Кусланд, сжальтесь над чувством достоинства банна Родерика, – улыбнулся Алистер. 

Элисса улыбнулась ему в ответ. Он опять принял огонь на себя, создав идеальную ширму для их с Анорой отношений. 

– Возможно, нам стоит больше наслаждаться едой, а не размениваться на пустые беседы? – это мало похоже на раскаяние. 

– Правду ли говорят, что скверна в Серых Стражах спасает их от различных ядов? – встрепенулась молоденькая эрлесса Лайза. 

Элисса посмотрела ей в глаза, облизывая кончиком языка кромку бокала, а потом запрокинула голову и выпила вино разом – было видно, как кожа горла тянулась под каждым глотком, как двигались тонкие ключицы, когда она опустила бокал на стол. 

– Обычно меня пытаются убить при помощи стрел и мечей, – все же ответила Элисса замершей в ожидании девушке. 

– Анна, что за неподобающее любопытство! – шикнула на неё женщина в возрасте. 

Элисса не утруждалась запоминанием лиц баннов и эрлов, еще будучи леди, а теперь и вовсе забросила эту затею. Все разговоры о двуличной и чванливой орлейской знати казались лишь лаем беззубых старых мабари. Но Элисса-то видела, что с каждым годом ферелденские банны все больше и больше походили на орлейскую знать, и гадала, как много пройдёт времени, прежде чем они создадут свою Игру? Даже сейчас, на этом ужине, весьма далёком от светских раутов, банны, словно змеи, пытались ужалить друг друга посильнее. Элисса усмехнулась и вернулась к ужину: пустопорожний треп её не интересовал. 

Она вновь налила себе вина – резкое чёткое движение человека, знающего, чего он хочет. 

Анора словно бы внимательно слушала эрлессу Лайзу, но Элисса знала, что любовница ловит каждое её движение, каждый жест – слишком давно они не виделись, слишком давно не прикасались друг к другу. Леди Кусланд вновь погрузила пальцы в податливое горячее мясо птицы, большими пальцами словно огладила грудку, потёрла растрепавшиеся волокна мяса, оторвала их и медленно положила на язык, чуть не урча, облизывая пальцы снова и снова. 

Голоса слились в жужжащий на фоне гул. Вино приятно расслабило, тёплой волной растекаясь по телу. Слуги унесли тарелки с костями, поставили чистые, отполированные до зеркальной белизны, серебряные; забрали пустые подносы со съеденным, внесли новые. Элисса была уже не так голодна, чтобы приступить к молочному поросёнку, сервированному печёными яблоками и тыквой. Она взяла в ладонь фиолетово-синие фрукты из экзотической Антивы. Их легко разрывать пополам пальцами. Их розовая мякоть с крошечными черными семечками брызнула соком, Элисса провела по ней языком – широко, не стесняясь, и погрузила кончик прямо в пахучую сладость фрукта, жмурясь от наслаждения. 

Анора сбилась, потеряла нить разговора. Не теряя достоинства, извинилась и продолжила прерванную беседу. Лишь бедра под столом стиснула сильнее. 

Она жаждала, чтобы этот острый, злой и саркастичный язык прямо сейчас оказался у неё между ног. Она чувствовала, как жар скапливается где-то внизу живота. Элисса погрузила свои пальцы во фруктовое нутро – сразу два – и припала к выступившему в выемке соку, облизываясь. Анора ощутила, как все внизу пульсирует от фантомных прикосновений. Она знала, как умелы и проворны эти обманчиво хрупкие пальцы. Помнила, как они проникали в неё, как касались то совсем невесомо, то надавливали, то растягивали. Ей казалось, что она течёт, как этот чёртов инжир в руках у Элиссы. 

Аноре плевать, что все смотрят. Эти идиоты не видят ничего дальше своего носа. Некоторые даже жалели бедняжку королеву-рогоносицу. Это смешно. Но как же удобно! 

Элисса доела проклятый фрукт, коснулась губ самыми кончиками пальцев, скорее размазывая сок, чем вытирая его. Анора смотрела ей в глаза и чувствовала, что горит, как Андрасте на костре. Только её вряд ли ждёт вечная жизнь у трона Создателя. Она облизала губы, не позволяя себе в этот раз упустить суть разговора. Между ног было влажно и все пульсировало от мыслей о том, чем закончится этот треклятый вечер. 

Элисса взяла в руки виноград. Маленькая упругая ягода упёрлась в блестящие от инжирного сока губы, раздвинула их словно через силу, розовый кончик языка чуть высунулся, облизал виноградинку снизу, протолкнул внутрь, и та медленно перекатилась по языку, мелькнув меж приоткрытых губ. 

Никто не заметил, как Анора ерзает на стуле, но Элисса прекрасно видела, как самые кончики ушей, а потом и всё остальное наливается розовым – слишком много вина, улыбнулась Анора, – как руки чуть дрожат, слышала, как еле уловимо шуршит ткань платья, когда Анора пытается сжать и разжать бедра. Элиссе хотелось нырнуть под стол и прижаться к влажному жару между ног любовницы, смешать её вкус со вкусом инжира и винограда. Но это было бы слишком. Даже для неё. Вместо этого она опустила руку под стол, наклонилась, ловко скрывая свою шалость от любопытных глаз. 

Её горячие пальцы коснулись колена Аноры. Та вздрогнула отчётливо, всем телом, пряча это движение в смехе над совершенно глупой шуткой банна Борка, и, вопреки всем ожиданиям Элиссы, позволила ей провести ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, развела колени. Элисса была уверена, что Анора достаточно насмотрелась на её игры с едой и позволит ей так много, как сможет принять без опасности быть раскрытой. И Элиса погладила бедро, углубляя движение, касаясь жара между ног. Анора тяжело вдохнула через нос, но продолжила улыбаться, словно ничья рука сейчас не касалась её промежности под столом. 

Элиссе бы очень хотелось нырнуть под накрахмаленные белые скатерти, развести колени Аноры как можно шире, задрать чертово платье и вылизывать её так сильно, как только возможно. Чтобы она почувствовала, как Элисса скучала без неё в Амарантайне, где еженедельные письма не заменят задушевных разговоров в кровати, долгих и нежных ласк, утренних поцелуев, ночных прогулок по саду. 

Но приходилось ограничиваться медленной пыткой через слои шёлка и кружев. Анора зажала руку Элиссы между бедер и её прошибло мелкой дрожью. 

– Ваше величество, Вам плохо? – воскликнула эрлесса Лайза. 

– Ох, не берите в голову, дорогая, – улыбка у Аноры чуть изломанная, уголок губ подрагивает, дыхание прерывистое, – сегодня слишком душно. 

Алистер положил свою широкую ладонь на её узкую, улыбнулся очаровательно мило и произнёс: 

– Леди Кусланд, могу ли я попросить Вас сопроводить королеву в её покои? 

– Конечно, Ваше Величество, – Элисса посмотрела на Алистера с нежностью и благодарностью. 

Как только за ними закрылась дверь спальни, Анора прижалась к Элиссе. 

– Как я скучала, – прошептала та в ее губы. 

– У нас вся ночь впереди. 

У поцелуя остался привкус инжира и винограда. 


End file.
